A Sweet Seduction
by Philophobia
Summary: Erik and Christine meet one night in her room. The diva agrees to hand over her innocence, but Erik also has his own to lose. Sweet, but sexual. Be warned. Rated Mature. One shot.


**A Sweet Seduction**

**Erik and Christine meet one night in her room. The diva agrees to hand over her innocence, but Erik also has his own to lose. Sweet, but sexual. Be warned. Rated Mature. One shot.**

Long, dark locks of brown hair seductively fell out of the glistening, butterfly-shaped clip in a swift, jerky motion of the girl's creamy white hands. Blue eyes, the color of the sky, darted around the room nervously. However, the owner of those eyes felt nervous about nothing whatsoever. She may be skeptic, or a bit paranoid, but never nervous. A sigh escaped the parted lips, which seemed perfect for a pout as the slender body collapsed into a chair the color of emeralds. Her fingers traced the golden lining of the chair as the night's events replayed in her mind.

The opera house had been performing a play, as always. La Carlotta, being the dramatic person she was, had gotten the lead part after making a scene that was completely unneeded. "Christine Daze should play the smallest part possible! She is but a mere step on my ladder, someone I could easily knock off..." and so forth. Christine had, of course, gotten a small part. It was not because she was an awful singer, but more because of the fact that Carlotta had money.

Loads of it.

Christine's tutor, Erik, was extremely angered about this. She knew her angel would be mad, but not enough to ruin the whole entire performance! He was a very violent person, but the problem he caused had been far from violent. In fact, it had sent many members of the audience into a fit of endless giggles.

Carlotta was singing her lead part, when the Phantom took charge. All knew about her recent croaking accident, but this incident took a mind of a master to think up. "Do not let us fall; do not let us meet our fate." La Carlotta nearly met hers at that very line. As far as social and reputation for being a good woman went, anyway.

Cold laughter echoed through the opera room, and all knew to be silent, for this was a sign that the Phantom of the Opera had arrived. "Poor idiot!" his voice boomed from box five. "You should've known to five the part to Christine Daae! Now Carlotta will pay for ruining my performance planned out for Christine, and all my hopes for her!"

At that very moment, a cold gust of wind blew through the inaudible room. Cold shivers crept up everyone's spine, but all eyes had shifted towards Carlotta. A scream escaped her thin and white lips as the back of her dress was unlaced and dropped to the floor. Whistles, "Oh yeas!" and many other sounds had erupted from the men at the sight of her chest. The curtains immediately shut and the announcer let on about a load of difficulties with Carlotta's dress, as well as children playing crude pranks.

Anything but Erik.

"Christine!"

The girl jumped out of her flashback. "W-Who is it!" she called in return, pulling a robe over her body, which was bare except for undergarments. "It's me, Raoul!" he called back towards her.

Christine frowned, wondering why he was here. After a moment of thinking, she was hit like a cold gust of wind. She and Raoul were supposed to have dinner. "Raoul, could we do this another night?" she questioned him, opening the door slowly and peeking out. "I'm terribly tired."

Raoul studied his fiancé with an expressionless look on his face from a brief moment before nodding slowly. "Alright," he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek and stroking her hair. "Get some good sleep, alright?" Christine nodded and shut the door, thankful to be alone finally. Truth be it, she really just wanted to see Erik, her Angel of Music. Her hands went to the belt on her silky, white robe to tighten it as she glanced around. The Opera house would be closed soon, so maybe the two could have a bit of time alone. "Erik?" her voice echoed through the silent room as she called desperately for him.

She whirled around at the sounds of soft breaths and smiled. "Hello, Erik," she said quietly. The man was dressed in very formal wearing and would appear normal, if it weren't for the porcelain mask covering half of his face up. His eyes raked up and down her body for a moment, taking in the beauty of the girl- no, woman- and having a suspicion that she was naked, or nearly, underneath the robe. "Christine," his raspy voice said. It was so hoarse, it did not even sound like his own. He clenched his sweaty palms at his side, wanting- no, needing- to reach out and touch her desperately.

She recognized the passionate tone his voice withheld, but chose to ignore it. She gulped before speaking. "I-I wish to see you," she said quietly, her eyes downcast. "We hardly ever have time together anymore, and I thought tonight... if you are not busy..." she trailed off, glancing up at him.

Damn, why did she have to be so beautiful! Any guy could melt at just the mere thought of touching her, and that sexy pout or long, slender body did not help matters at all. "I..." he swallowed, not taking his eyes off of her."I am here now."

She nodded and her lips curved. "Yes," she said softly, her voice suddenly becoming choked as she felt the heat rise to her face and blush. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment to regain her composure before looking up at him. She had never felt so much passion for him in her life as she had right now...

His footsteps scraped against the ground as he walked over to her. _She wants this_, he told himself as his arms wrapped around her tiny body. He felt her shudder and gasp in shock as he did so, and watched the look of confinement turn to a soft expression of acceptance. Her arms slowly curled around his neck and she smiled. "I've waited for this moment for a long time," she whispered as his lips crushed against her own.

"Erik..."

"Don't speak," he murmured, pressing his lips against the column of her throat. "Tonight, just be mine." Christine gasped as he lowered her onto the bed that she kept in there in case of emergency, and as he massaged her breasts through the robe. "Erik," she repeated, gasping for breath. "Make love to me." His eyes widened at her request and he kneeled over her. "What about Rail?" he questioned her.

Christine frowned slightly. "I won't think of him," she replied, her shutting for a moment. Tonight would be her first time, and had to be special. She felt Erik would be the perfect person to lose her innocence to. "Just tonight, it's us. Don't think. Just love me as if you would every night." she watched the tears rise in his eyes and immediately knew she would be his first, too. He had once told her that his face had denied him the joys of the flesh, and now she understood his meaning.

He lowered his face to kiss her once again as she coiled her arms around his neck. Her lips softened beneath his weakly and she wanted to cry. He was so gentle with her, so patient, so kind, and so loving. No man had ever kissed her the way he was kissing her at this very moment. Did he have no idea what he does to her? Did he not realize that he wasn't the only one who fallen in love so deeply that it was difficult to even hear the other's name without gasping for breath?

His teeth nibbled at her lower lip and she let out a long, dreadful moan. Christine reached into his hair, drawing him closer, begging him for more. Her lips parted as they tasted each other, savoring in each other's taste. His tongue danced with hers passionately, his hands heading to remove the belt from her robe. With each bit of flesh being revealed, he pressed his lips to it, her moaning in frustration as she quickly lifted his shirt over his head, wanting him now. They had never even kissed before, and now the heat of not getting enough of each other suffocated them. He wanted to feel her naked body against his desperately; the ache he felt grew steadily worse as he dragged the robe away from her finally, only to find a tight corset. "Damn," he murmured as he began to fumble with that, receiving a nervous laughter from Christine.

"Here, let me help you," she whispered, taking his hands and taking them to the back of her body. She helped him unlace it, each moment the made sending sexy little tremors through her body. "Oh, Erik," she murmured, feeling tears sting her eyes again at the gentleness of him. She took his hands and brushed the corset away, crying out as he kissed her breasts, his tongue teasing her, doing all it could and driving her mad with desire.

Her hands quickly found the clasp to his dress pants and she moaned, feeling his hardness press against her entrance as he was freed. "Erik, I need you. Now." His eyes lifted up lazily to look at her azure orbs and he saw the desire in her eyes. "Christine... it will hurt," eh said huskily as he dragged the last bit of clothing remaining from her, the two now pressed to each other.

"I don't care... I need you... Wait," Christine said suddenly, her hands coming up to his face. "I want to be able to see you. All of you," she added at his hesitation. "I want to remember this. I want to remember you."

"I'll take it slow," Erik murmured, his voice choked with sobs. Her finger stroked his cheek as she slowly peeled the mask off. Where a scream had been the first time she saw his distorted face, a smile replaced. "Now. Look at me."

He shifted his eyes to stare at her and she nodded, linking her fingers with his. He slowly drove deep inside of her and she cried out at the shock of the unexpected pain, clinging to him desperately and sobbing. Erik frowned and kissed her passionately, hoping to take her mind off of the pain until it turned to pleasure.

Soon, it did, and she moaned needingly, moving at a faster rhythm, her legs wrapped around his waist as she arched to meet him, torso to torso, thigh to thigh, chest to chest. Their quite joining grew faster, wilder as they fought to meet the other furious passion. Christine gasped and cried out his name as he drove her over the peak, growning limp his arms as she truly was taught the meaning of pure ecstacy.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
